Pungråtta Kön Pulver
by R'Dajee Marr
Summary: Bored with masturbating, Heather takes what she thinks is an aphrodisiac. *RATED NC-17 FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USE, AND LANGUAGE*


Pungråtta Könpulver

By RDM

Heather the possum let her hand brush against the hedge as she walked along side it. She was in the mood to masturbate, but erotic thoughts just weren't exciting enough anymore. Of course she'd rather be actually having sex with someone, but Rj was pretty much her only option. And while she did have the hots for him, she didn't get the impression that he was interested in her. But regardless of who it was, if Ozzie found out...she'd be finished. She was treading on thin enough ice as it was just touching herself.

Heather sighed and looked up at the stars.

The DVR had enough x-rated channels but Vern insisted on having them blocked and the tv was right where everyone slept and she couldn't risk it during the day. It was a desperate idea.

"Damnit." she said aloud and let her hand fall to her side, "I guess I'll just go to bed horny.."

Heather turned around and headed back to camp. On the way back she heard something coming from the other side of the hedge. She stopped. It sounded like laughter.

Heather crept into the hedge and stopped before she came out the other side.

On the other side were two humans, a man and a woman, rolling around on the lawn making out.

Heather's eyes went wide as she smiled as she sat on the ground.

"Yes!" she whispered as she watched the human's lips and tongues intertwine.

Heather started to become aroused.

"Take off your clothes!" she whispered as she started stroking her clitoris. Her motivation for seeing humans naked wasn't purely lust, she was also a little bit curious as to what humans looked like naked.

Heather grew hot as she watched the man partially lift up the woman's shirt and caress her stomach with his lips. Heather smiled as the man then started to lift up the woman's shirt. "Wait," said the woman, "not outside."

Heather's face went serious and the man stopped and said, "Come on, it's after eleven, nobody else is outside."

"Still, someone could be watching through a window."

He kissed her briefly, "Come on." he protested.

"Please, it feels like someone is watching."

Heather bit her lip.

The man sighed and said, "You have ten seconds before I start again." He got up, "Nine,"

The woman smiled as she got up and sprinted to the back door of the house.

"eight,"

She opened the door and went inside, followed by her lover. "seven..."

Heather sighed in frustration as she watched the human female close the blinds in front of the back door.

"Damnit!" Heather cried out and dropped onto her back.

"Hi Heather!" Hammy said as he lay on his stomach while Rj sat in the carseat they had stolen. The two of them were watching tv.

"Hey Heather." Rj said.

"Morning guys." Heather said with a smile.

"Not anymore, it's.." Rj brought up the on-screen guide, "..twelve o six."

"It is?" Asked Heather.

Hammy resumed being hypnotized by the television.

"Yep." Rj replied, "You've been sleeping in al lot lately, you been staying up late?"

"I guess..yeah." Heather said as her heart started beating a little faster.

"What have been doing?" Rj asked.

Heather suddenly felt hot in the face. What she had been doing the past several nights was touching herself while fantasizing about his penis.

"Going for walks.." Heather shrugged, "Watching the stars.."

"Well maybe sometime we can stay up and look at the stars together."

Heather smiled, "Sure. So where's everyone else?"

"Swimming. I think Stella said something about Tiger getting over his fear of water or something. You hungry, Heather?" Asked Rj.

"I am!" Hammy exclaimed.

Rj chuckled, "You're always hungry, Ham."

Heather felt her face begin to cool. "I could go for some breakfast."

"You mean lunch." Rj said with a grin.

Heather grinned and rolled her eyes.

Rj turned off the tv. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of acorns." he said "How 'bout we pull a little heist?"

Hammy sprung up. "Yeah yeah I want cookies!" he said and clapped his hands.

Heather shrugged, "I'm down."

Rj parted the hedge and looked out into the street. As he scanned the neighborhood he noticed a garage across the street with the door open. Rj peered inside and noticed a refrigerator and next to it on the floor, in a plastic grocery sack, a couple bags of

"Doritos!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Hammy asked.

"In the garage across the street." Rj answered.

"Are there any cookies?"

"No, but I bet there's ice cream in that freezer, buddy!"

Hammy licked his lips and giggled with delight.

"You ready, Heather?" Rj asked.

Heather nodded and took a deep breath. In addition to being a bit nervous about the heist, she was still a little shaken up from Rj asking about what she was doing the night before.

Rj looked down both ends of the street. "Ok, it's clear, let's go." Rj said and bolted from the hedge, followed by Hammy and Heather.

Once they made it across the street and into the garage, Rj leaned back against the fridge, breathing heavily. "I love the thrill of a good heist." he said.

"I love ice cream!" said Hammy.

While Rj boosted Hammy up to the freezer, Heather spotted a jewelry box on top of a cardboard box in one corner. Heather went over and opened the jewelry box, hope for something interesting to be inside

But when she saw the contents of the box her heart sank. A sandwich bag half full of white powder and a scrap of paper folded in half. "Lame." she thought and unfolded the paper.

Written on the note was:

"Snort or eat some of this shit to really spice up your sex life!"

Heather bit her lip, "An aphrodesiac!" she thought.

Still biting her lip, Heather looked over at Hammy and Rj. Rj was watching Hammy try to push a box of ice cream out of the freezer.

Heather looked back at the bag of powder, and after a moment of thinking, grabbed it, closed the jewelry box and ran over to the sack of Doritos. Her heart racing, Heather stuffed the bag of powder into the sack between the two bags of chips and grabbed the handles.

"I got the chips." she said.

Rj looked over and said, "We'll each carry a bag, Heather."

"Its ok, I've got this." Heather insisted.

"It'll be faster if-"

The box of ice cream had fallen out of the freezer - and onto his foot.

Rj's eyes went wide as he grabbed his foot, "..." he said through gritted teeth, "I hope you're happy, Hammy!"

"Sorry!" Hammy cried.

As Heather started hauling the chips out of the garage, Hammy jumped down from the freezer and picked his precious box of dairy delight, and the three of them headed across the street and back to their slice of land, Rj limping most of the way.

That night after everyone else had gone to sleep, Heather got up and snuck off to the part of the hedge she had managed to hide the powder when Rj and Hammy weren't looking.

Heather parted the hedge and sighed with relief when she found the bag right where she left it.

After looking behind her to make sure no one had followed her, she stepped into the hedge, sat cross-legged on the ground and opened the plastic bag.

Heather ran her index finger through the fine white power. She didn't like the idea of snorting it, so she hopped it wouldn't taste too bad.

"Here goes nothing." Heather whispered to herself and, using her thumb and first two fingers, grabbed a small pinch of the powder. Hoping she was taking enough, she leaned her head back, opened her mouth, and dropped the powder in it, rubbing her fingers together to make sure she got all of it.

The possum then closed her mouth and swallowed. It tasted strange. It was salty, but almost sweet at the same time, and very lightly burned the back of her throat.

Heather took a deep breath and laid on her back, waiting for the aphrodesiac to kick in.

A while later, Heather sighed in impatience and rolled over onto her stomach. She was no more aroused than before she took the drug. Had it been fifteen minutes? It felt like it had been more than that.

"Why am I going through all this trouble?" she asked herself, "It would be easier just to not have a sex drive."

Suddenly Heather stood up and listened. She could hear moaning, it sounded like Stella.

Heather peaked out through the hedge and looked around. She raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw when she saw Stella, a few yards away, leaning forward against a tree being pounded from behind by Tiger.

"I guess I'm not the only one that stays up late." Heather thought to herself.

As she wondered why they weren't doing it in a more secluded spot, Heather found herself becoming aroused by what she saw. Without fully realizing what she was doing, Heather sat down just inside the hedge with her legs apart and began stroking her cunt.

Heather picked a few leaves so there was an opening in the bush, giving her a clear view of the steamy sex happening outside.

Heather grinned as she saw the shaft of Tiger's penis on every stoke. She slipped her fingers inside her vagina and felt it tighten around them.

Stella's moaning grew louder as Tiger continued to pound her and breathe heavily.

Heather started moaning softly and it grew louder as the pleasure she was feeling grew stronger with every stroke.

Eventually Stella, Tiger and Heather all reached climax at the same time, each of them moaning loudly as their genitals released their respective fluids.

After her orgasm subsided, Heather opened her eyes and saw that the two lovers were gone.

Heather's heart started beating faster. Had they heard her? She did moan pretty loud, but she couldn't help it. Maybe they couldn't hear her over each other. At least she hoped they didn't.

Heather decided to wait a little while before going back to where the others were sleeping. When she got there, Tiger and Stella were fast asleep.

Heather quietly went to bed next to dad, hanging from the branch of a tree the way that opossums do.

She was still worried that Tiger and Stella might've noticed her. Heather closed her eyes, she would find out in the morning, if she could relax and go to sleep, anyway.

But as it was almost two in the morning, Heather eventually found sleep.

Heather opened her eyes and got down off of the tree branch she had slept from. As soon as her feet hit the grass she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Shit." she whispered and looked at the ground. Then she looked up and took a deep breath, "I guess I'll just have to face up to it." she thought started heading to the log, "I'm probably just being paranoid. I hope I'm just being paranoid. But why did they leave so quickly without talking?"

Before long, Heather made it to where everyone else was hanging around, mostly talking and watching tv. The porcupine triplets playing a hand-held video game, not that it was exactly hand-held for them.

"Good afternoon sleepy-head." said Stella.

"Morning." Heather replied as calmly as possible.

"Been having trouble getting to sleep there, Heather" asked Lou.

"I guess." Heather shrugged.

"Maybe watching the news would help. Give me that, fool!" Stella said and snatched the remote from Rj.

Heather grabbed a couple of chips from an open bag and sat down next to Rj.

As Stella browsed the tv channels, Rj looked at the clock on the guide and joked to Heather, "Twelve fourteen, is that a new record."

Heather just rolled her eyes and began eating.

As Stella looked through the tv guide, Ozzie noticed a program titled "The History of Sex".

Ozzie shook his head "I can't believe how obsessed humans are with mating."

Heather lifted the side of her mouth in a grin while she chewed her food, "They're not the only one who like sex." she thought.

"Yeah," replied Stella, "Tiger and I ain't done any of that yet."

Heather chuckled then started coughing as a bit a food went down the wrong pipe.

"What?" Stella asked, "We decided to wait for that," she scratched Tigers cheek, and he's been a real gentlemen." Tiger smiled and purred.

Heather half giggled, half started coughing louder.

"What's so damn funny about us not getting it on?" Stella asked.

Heather shook her head and swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth. "Nothing," she said and coughed once more, "just, reminded me of...something I saw on tv the other day."

"Whatever." Stella shook her head and went back to channel surfing.

That night Heather sat down in front of the bag and opened it again.

Nothing interesting had happened the last time she took the powder. Well, nothing interesting because of the drug anyway. She decided that tonight she was going to try snorting it.

Heather took a purposefully took a small pinch of powder as it was her first time snorting anything. Then she plugged her one of her nostrils with her free hand, let out a deep breath, put the powder up to her nose and snorted.

The pain was excruciating, Heather clenched her eyes and hands.

"Fuuck!" she said through her clenched teeth and put her hand against her nose.

After a few minutes, the pain slowly decreased, but still lingered.

"Screw that!" Heather thought to herself and grabbed a generous amount of powder with her fingers and dropped it into her mouth.

As the salty flavor hit her mouth, her mouth went completely dry.

"Crap." She thought and climbed out of the hedge.

Heather sifted the powder in her mouth sprinted to the pond that the family drank from.

Once there, she stuck her face in the water, the cold crispness giving her a bit of a jolt.

With a few gulps of water, Heather managed to swallow the powder then pull her face up from the pond, gasping for air.

"That thirsty?"

Heather jumped then immediately spun around, it was Rj.

"What are you doing up?" Heather.

"I could ask you the same question." Rj replied and crossed his arms.

Heather thought for a moment. "You already did," she said with a grin, "yesterday."

Rj smiled and came closer until he was right in front of her.

After a brief moment of silence, he asked her, "Wanna stay up and look at the stars?"

"Sure." Heather answered with a smile.

The two of them laid down next to each other on the ground and looked up at the night sky.

As they stared at the twinkling specks of light, Heather started to feel slightly aroused. With out thinking, she moved closer to Rj.

Rj kept his eyes on the stars and took Heathers hand in his own.

Heather's stomach started feeling fluttery as she rolled over and put her head on his chest and her arm around him.

The Rj slowly began to grope the possum's butt. Heather moaned softly and started grinding her hips against him.

After a few moments, Heather started kissing Rj.

The raccoon squeezed her rump hard and slip his tongue into her mouth. Heather slid her tongue across his as she groped his penis, feeling it grow hard in her hand.

Suddenly Rj rolled Heather onto her back, spread her legs, and started licking her cunt up and down.

Heather gasped and started stroking Rj's head as he rubbed his hands along her thighs.

Rj lifted his head up and licked his lips, "You taste good." he said with a grin and went back down on her, quickly flicking his tongue back and fourth over her clit. "Oh shit!"she cried cried out and arched her back.

After a couple minutes more of eating her pussy, Rj laid on top of Heather and slipped his member into her vagina, then propped up the upper half of his body on his hands.

He then began to slowly slide his member back and fourth inside Heather, who moaned in pleasure.

Heather watched Rj as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let out a long sigh.

Heather rubbed his back as she continued to moan, the pleasure increasing with every stroke.

Rj opened his mouth and smiled widely as he opened his eyes, which had gone completely white.

Heather's own eyes got wider, but before she could react any further, Rj started thrusting faster as he came down and started biting her neck.

Heather shut her eyes and started moaning loudly.

Rj kept thrusting faster and faster until finally Heather orgasmed. The pleasure was so great she couldn't even scream, so she laid there with her mouth wide open, her eyes clenched shut and her vagina squirting.

After the pleasure subsided, Heather opened her eyes. Rj was gone, and she didn't even notice he left.

Heather looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. She called out his name, but there was no answer.

Feeling a little disappointed, Heather sighed, she wanted to cuddle.

"Oh well." she thought after a couple moments as she got up and headed for bed, "It -was- amazing."

When Heather arrived where everyone was sleeping, Rj was laying on his pillow, his eyes closed.

"He can't be asleep already." Heather thought, then hung from a tree branch by her tail.

Heather stretched and and got down from the tree she had slept hanging from and made her way happily to join the others.

Before she made it came across Rj, leaning against a tree.

"Hey." he said and stood up straight.

"Hi." Heather replied with a smile.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep." Heather answered, still smiling.

Rj took a breath, "I just wanted to get this out of the way." he said, "About last night, I wasn't trying to be a perv or anything, I was just curious about what you've been doing up later than everyone.."

Heather shook her head, "You don't have to apologize." she said, "Although I wish you wouldn't have left so quick."

Rj gave her an odd stare for a moment before saying, "Well, uh, if it makes you feel better I do it too, sometimes."

Heather shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"You know," he said, "masturbate."

"Dude, that wasn't masturbating, that was sex."

"Not if it's one person."

Heather shook her head, "Are you just going to pretend that you didn't fuck me last night?"

"Walking in on you masturbating doesn't count as fucking you."

Heather stared at Rj with her mouth open as Rj continued, "Last night I heard..you, saw that you where pleasuring yourself, and left. I didn't respond when you called my name because I was embarrassed. I just went to bed and pretended to be asleep."

"You mean we didn't-"

Rj cut her off, "I didn't touch you." he said, "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but your dad told me to stay away."

Heather just stood there, speechless.

"Are you alright?" Rj asked.

"I'm fine." Heather lied and walked off.

Heather walked quickly along the hedge, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Is he crazy or is he lying so he won't get in trouble?" she thought to herself, "Am I crazy? It would explain why he was gone as soon as I opened my eyes."

Heather stopped.

"Stella and Tiger seemed to disappear."

Her eyes went wide.

"The paper never actually said the drug was an aphrodesiac."

She started to panic a little.

"Why did I take something when I didn't know what it was?"

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It's been like, twelve hours." she told herself, "It's probably out of your system."

She opened her eyes.

"Nothing weird or sexual is happening Heather, you're fine..I hope."

Heather couldn't sleep. In addition to going to bed earlier than usual, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened before. Was Rj lying? Or was the drug a hallucinogen?

She sighed and opened her eyes. She could take some powder once more and see what would happen.

She thought for a moment. She didn't want to get addicted...but she hadn't actually felt any cravings for the powder. And she was kind of in the mood for pleasure.

"Oh hell," she thought, "I can't sleep anyway."

Heather dropped some powder into her mouth and laid on her back.

Unable to see the stars through the thick canopy of the hedge, Heather closed her eyes and just laid there, listening to the crickets, waiting for something erotic to happen.

A few minutes later She heard a familiar voice, "Hey not-so-sleepy head."

Heather opened her eyes. "Stella." she said as she sat up, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Stella replied.

Heather started to stand up. "Sit down bitch." Stella ordered. Unsure what to say, the possum obeyed.

"You watched my boyfriend and I have sex." Stella said.

Guilt and embarrassment hardly had a chance to come over Heather before Stella pushed her onto back and had her hands on Heather's throat.

"I-I'm sorry!" Heather pleaded, gasping.

Stella leaned over, moving her face closer to Heather's. "If you wanted to join us," she said gently shaking her head, "you should have."

A bewildered look came over Heather's face and and before she could say anything, Stella leaned in and kissed her.

Heather reluctantly closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a hallucination.

After the kiss was over, Heather tried to speak, "Stella..."

The skunk put her finger to the opossum's lips, who didn't know what say anyway.

Straddling Heather on her hands and knees, Stella moved down Heather's body until her face was at the marsupial's crotch.

Stella looked up at Heather and smirked.

Heather looked down at Stella, "Just...don't." she pleaded.

Stella's face went serious, then she got up and took a couple steps back from Heather.

Suddenly a number of black tentacles burst forth from the ground and wrapped themselves around Heather's arms and legs, pulling them outward.

"I'm not done with you." Stella said as Heather struggled to get free.

Stella laid down on top of Heather and started kissing her, forcefully sliding her tongue into the helpless marsupial's mouth.

Heather continued to struggle for a few moments until she realized it couldn't have been real, so it didn't really matter. She stopped struggling and kissed back, rubbing her tongue against Stella's. As wrong as it felt, it was a little exciting, kissing another girl, who was also someone else's mate.

Stella pulled her head back and smiled, much like "Rj" had the night before, but Stella's eyes were solid black.

"Oh geez." Heather whimpered.

"What?" Stella asked and tilted her head a bit.

"Just get it over with..." Heather whispered.

"You mean..." Stella asked, then moved down until her head was above the possum's crotch, "..this?"

Heather's eyes rolled back as Stella gave her cunt a long wide stroke with her tongue.

Stella then put her lips around the opening of Heather's vagina and slid her tongue in and out.

Heather clenched her hands into fists and started breathing faster and heavier. With every stroke, Stella's tongue went further and further inside, until Heather could feel it touching her cervix.

Eventually Heather reached orgasm, crying out with every squirt, and once it was over, Heather opened her eyes and sat up.

No tentacles, no Stella. Just Heather, shrubbery, and an open bag of white stuff.

She flopped onto her back and sighed, none of it was real.

Heather's eyes teared up, what had she done? She never thought she actually end up doing drugs. Was it really worth a few minutes of pleasure?

"I'm such an idiot." she thought. Suddenly she stopped crying and got up "You!" she said as she went over to the bag of drugs and picked it up.

Heather proceeded through the hedge and out onto the sidewalk, walking along the gutter until she came upon a storm drain. Then she got on her knees and dumped the contents of the plastic bag into the storm drain.

Once the bag was empty, Heather set it aside and let out a deep breath. No more drugs, no more hallucinations.

"Hey dad." Heather said the next morning, giving Ozzie a hug. "I'm gonna try to get to bed earlier."

"I'm glad to that." Ozzie said, hugging back.

"What made you change your mind?" Rj asked as Heather sat down next to him with her breakfast.

The Heather paused before speaking, "I...don't think it was..good for me."

The Rj raised an eyebrow at the marsupial's hesitation, then shrugged and went back to watching tv.

Heather looked at the tv and noticed it was the image was solid red. Then suddenly, like an explosion, a dark red liquid carrying an opossum burst out of the television screen and onto the ground.

"What the fuck!" Heather shouted and jumped.

"What's wrong?" asked Rj.

As the red-soaked possum from the television stood up, Heather saw that it was...herself?

The crimson-dripping doppelganger walked over to her, pushed her onto her back, straddled and started kissing her. As Heather's double forced her tongue into her mouth, Heather could taste the red fluid the double was covered in. It was blood.

Heather pushed "herself" away, "You're not real!" she cried.

"Who's not real?" Rj asked.

The doppelganger grabbed Heather's neck with one hand, "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." she said in a voice that was similar, but more sinister than Heather's.

She then started thrusting the first two fingers of her other hand into Heather's vagina.

Of course, no one else saw the blood come out of the tv screen, nor did they see two Heathers.

They only saw one, choking herself with one hand, and pleasuring herself with the other.


End file.
